warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maplesong
|-|Introduction= Whether you knew her well or not, nobody denies all the work Maplesong put into making the medicine den beautiful, not scary and full of the echoes of sickness. There are a number of ways Maplesong used the beauty of nature to help her patients: making her flower crowns, surrounding her den in comforting smells, decoration the camp in flowers, or simply never leaving the side of the patients that needed her most, Maplesong left an important impact. It is now our turn to tell her story. ---- As you learn about Maplesong please know she belongs to Timberdash and theft isn’t tolerated. |-|Canon= M A P L E S O N G This character belongs to Timber. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. A P P E A R A N C E Maplesong is a beautiful white she-cat with wavy, silky fur. She has sparkling eyes that appear to be amber orbs. She has a slender, perfect frame that she holds well up on. She has small ears(they work well) and she only has a stump for a tail. Her white fur is disrupted with pale-ish ginger tabby fur. Her head is more ginger and her body is more white. Maplesong’s nose is small and pink, surrounded by a muzzle of white. She enjoys sticking flowers behind her ears. P E R S O N A L I T Y *Values beauty in nature *Cares a lot about her appearance quite a bit *Tries to be a good medicine cat and does her best to make her patients calm and happy *Surprisingly good at scolding and occasionally harsh H I S T O R Y text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A *She would make little flower crowns for her patients **She also made flower crowns for kits in her freetime G A L L E R Y Blankicon.png|caption Blankicon.png|caption |-|WindClan roleplay= M A P L E S O N G This character belongs to Timber. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. A P P E A R A N C E Maplesong is a beautiful white she-cat with wavy, silky fur. She has sparkling eyes that appear to be amber orbs. She has a slender, perfect frame that she holds well up on. She has small ears(they work well) and she only has a stump for a tail. Her white fur is disrupted with pale-ish ginger tabby fur. Her head is more ginger and her body is more white. Maplesong’s nose is small and pink, surrounded by a muzzle of white. She enjoys sticking flowers behind her ears. P E R S O N A L I T Y *Values beauty in nature *Cares a lot about her appearance quite a bit *Tries to be a good medicine cat and does her best to make her patients calm and happy *Surprisingly good at scolding and occasionally harsh H I S T O R Y text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A *She would make little flower crowns for her patients **She also made flower crowns for kits in her freetime G A L L E R Y Blankicon.png|caption Blankicon.png|caption Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Characters Category:Role Play Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Work In Progress